supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Snivy
Snivy (''ツタージャ Tsutāja'') es un Pokémon de tipo planta introducido en la quinta generación de los juegos de la [[Pokémon (universo)|serie Pokémon]]. Snivy es uno más de los Pokémon que salen de las Poké Balls en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil Snivy es el Pokémon n°495 según la Pokédex nacional y el n°001 según la Pokédex de Teselia. Es uno de los Pokémon iniciales con los que los jugadores empiezan su aventura en Teselia, junto con Oshawott y Tepig. Evoluciona a Servine al llegar al nivel 17 y a Serperior al nivel 36. Snivy es un Pokémon bastante orgulloso por lo que no le gusta perder. Se dice que cuando su entrenador no es digno de él, lo abandona. Snivy utiliza la hoja de su cola para realizar la fotosíntesis, y cuando se queda sin energía ésta se dobla hacia abajo. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Snivy apareció por primera vez en el tráiler de Charizard y Greninja. Masahiro Sakurai confirmó mediante una Pic of the day que todos los Pokémon que aparecieron en ese tráiler aparecerían en Super Smash Bros. para 3DS y Wii U. En la E3 del 2014, en el torneo invitacional de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U se pudo ver a Snivy salir de una de las Poké Balls. Snivy, al salir de la Poké Ball, usa Hoja afilada, lanzándole hojas a los oponentes (el mismo efecto que hacía Chikorita en las anteriores entregas). Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Snivy :Al igual que otros Pokémon como Ekans y Onix, Snivy es lo que se conoce como un Pokémon Serpiente. Snivy tiene dos patas, aunque las pierde al evolucionar a Serperior. Usa el ataque Hoja Afilada, que lanza hojas cortantes a los enemigos que tiene delante para darles una y otra vez. :*''NDS: Pokémon Negro y Pokémon Blanco'' (3/2011) :*''NDS: Pokémon Negro 2 y Pokémon Blanco 2'' (10/2012) Inglés Versión americana :Snivy :Along with Ekans and Onyx, this Pokémon is considered to be a snake Pokémon, even though it has two legs. When it evolves into Serperior, however, it sheds those legs. In Smash Bros., Snivy unleashes Razor Leaf on fighters, sending sharp leaves flying and damaging anything in range. :*''NDS: Pokémon Black and Pokémon White'' (03/2011) :*''NDS: Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2'' (10/2012) Versión europea :Snivy :Like Ekans and Onix, Snivy is known as a snake Pokémon. Unlike those Pokémon, it has two legs. When it eventually evolves into Serperior, though, it loses them. It attacks using Razor Leaf, which sends super sharp leaves flying into fighters in front of it, potentially hitting them over and over again. :*''NDS: Pokémon Black and Pokémon White'' (03/2011) :*''NDS: Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2'' (10/2012) Galería Snivy SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Snivy atacando en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Snivy SSB4 (Wii U).png|Snivy usando Hoja afilada en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Curiosidades *El movimiento que efectúa Snivy en Super Smash Bros. es Hoja Afilada, movimiento que no puede aprender por ningún método en la saga de Pokémon. Enlaces externos Véase también